Terrence Mann
You may be thinking of Terence Mann, a fictional character in the film Field of Dreams. | birthplace = Ashland, Kentucky, USA | occupation = Theatre director, dancer, choreographer | spouse = Charlotte d'Amboise (1996-present) | yearsactive = 1970s-present }} Terrence Vaughan Mann (born July 1, 1951) is an American actor and dancer who has been prominent on the Broadway stage for the past three decades. Biography Early years Mann was born Terrence Vaughan Mann in Ashland, Kentucky and grew up in Largo, Florida. He is a 1969 graduate of Largo High School,as well as the North Carolina School of the Arts. He is a distinguished professor in musical theater at Western Carolina University in Cullowhee, North Carolina. Career He is mainly recognised as the Bounty Hunter 'Ug' from the Critters movies but has worked mainly on the stage and with musicals. Mann made his Broadway debut in 1982 in the Tony Award-winning musical, Barnum at the St. James Theatre. He played the supporting role of Chester Lyman. However, he made his true break-through performance in the original Broadway cast of Andrew Lloyd Webber's Cats. He created the memorable lead role of the "playful" cat Rum Tum Tugger. In 1985, Mann played assistant choreographer Larry in Richard Attenborough's film version of A Chorus Line. In 1987, he won the role of Inspector Javert in the original Broadway cast of Les Misérables. His portrayal of Javert earned him his first Tony Award nomination for Best Actor in a Leading Role, a role which he would later reprise near the end of the musical's run at the Imperial Theater in 2003. Mann earned his second Tony Award nomination in 1994 for his portrayal of the Beast in Disney's Beauty and the Beast and reprised his role in the Los Angeles production in 1995 along with many of the original broadway cast members. In 1997, Terrence created the role of Chauvelin in the Frank Wildhorn musical The Scarlet Pimpernel. He has also starred in other musicals including: Rags (1986), Jerome Robbins' Broadway (1989), Getting Away with Murder (1996), and the 2000 Broadway revival of The Rocky Horror Show (in which he played Frank-N-Furter), in addition to the (then) off-Broadway show Assassins (1991). He also appeared in all four Critters films as an alien bounty hunter named Ug. He starred in the television soap opera All My Children as Earl Boyd in 1997. Mann played "Old Tom" in Paul Green's outdoor drama "The Lost Colony" in North Carolina, and later returned to his theatrical roots to direct the show for a few seasons. He starred in the Broadway musical Lennon, which opened the summer of 2005, and closed soon afterwards. He then travelled to Costa Mesa, California to appear in the world premiere of The Studio, written and directed by his brother-in-law Christopher d'Amboise, at South Coast Repertory in March, 2006. Mann has made guest appearances on The Equalizer, Gargoyles (voice of Oberon), The Tick (voice), and Law & Order. His most recent role was a leading character on The Dresden Files as Hrothbert "Bob" of Bainbridge, a cursed ghost. He appeared in the 2008 films A Circle on the Cross as James Monroe Good, Eavesdrop as August, and the 2009 film The Mandala Maker as Museum Chief Curator. Other films completed include a small role in Jazz in the Diamond District and as Lt. Fox in Red Hook. In November 2009, he played the role of Mal Beineke opposite Nathan Lane and Bebe Neuwirth in the Chicago tryout of a musical adaption of The Addams Family. The show, along with Mann, transferred to Broadway in January 2010. Personal life Since 1996, he has been married to performer Charlotte d'Amboise, with whom he has two daughters. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0542994/bio Work Filmography * A Chorus Line (1985) * Critters (1986) * Solarbabies (1986) * Big Top Pee-wee (1988) * Critters 2: The Main Course (1988) * Gandahar (1988) (voice) * Stuck with Each Other (1989) (TV) * Critters 3 (1991) * Bump in the Night (1991) (TV) * The 10 Million Dollar Getaway (1991) (TV) * Critters 4 (1991) (V) * Beauty and the Beast: The Broadway Musical Comes to L.A. (1995) (TV) * Gargoyles (1996) (TV) (V) * Mrs. Santa Claus (1996) (TV) * True Woman (1997) (TV) * A Circle on the Cross (2003) * The Dresden Files (2007) * Eavesdrop (2008) * The Mandala Maker (2009) Stage productions * Barnum (1982) * Cats (1982) * Rags (1986) * Les Misérables (1987) * Jerome Robbins' Broadway (1990) * Assassins (1990) * Beauty and the Beast (1994) * Getting Away with Murder (1996) * The Scarlet Pimpernel (1997) * Cats (2000) * The Rocky Horror Show (2000) * Les Misérables (2003) * Pippin (2004) * Lennon (2005) * The 24 Hour Plays 2005 (2005) * The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2006) * The Addams Family (2009) References * * External links * * * Terrence Mann - Downstage Center interview at American Theatre Wing Category:American film actors Category:American dancers Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American baritones Category:Actors from Kentucky Category:North Carolina School of the Arts alumni Category:1951 births Category:Living people de:Terrence Mann ja:テレンス・マン ru:Манн, Терренс